Mi mejor regalo es que te encuentres a mi lado
by Taikobou
Summary: Los planes a veces no son como tú los piensas. #AmourXMas2017 Lumynick espero disfrutes la historia! Amourshipping.


_Mi mejor regalo es que te encuentres a mi lado._

Ha sido un día completamente ajetreado para mi he de mencionar, por fin había dejado a un lado mis responsabilidades y por fin pude tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Han sido muchos años de andar a pie en el mundo como un trotamundos hambriento de aventuras por lo tanto aproveche en tomar este pequeño respiro para permanecer en casa con las personas que más amo en este mundo. La primera era mi madre la cual me había permitido cumplir mis sueños a lo largo de mi vida. Los segundos eran mis pokemon los cuales eran mis fieles amigos en la búsqueda de la maestría en cada paso y kilómetro que he recorrido. La tercera no es la menos importante…todo lo contrario….es la persona que me inspiro a mejorar en todo sentido desde mis malos hábitos alimenticios hasta la forma en tratar a las personas y es que desde la conozco siempre he sentido esa sensación de querer protegerla y hacerla sentir bien ya que ella a mi lado me ha hecho sentir que puedo ser mejor cada día. Serena se había vuelto una parte crucial en mi vida a lo largo de todos estos años que han pasado velozmente sin que me diera cuenta, ahora éramos por así decirlo jóvenes adultos en la plenitud de nuestras carreras.

Recibir su llamada fue la sorpresa más grande que me pudieron dar para estas festividades, ella comento que tenía una exhibición en mi región natal y que gracias a ello podría visitarme en Pueblo Paleta. Felicidad fue lo que me invadió al saber que la podría volver a ver ya que esporádicamente había tenido esas oportunidades en el pasado incluyendo en ese cumpleaños que celebramos hace 3 años en Hoenn en ciudad Sootopolis. Aun me sentía mal luego de que me entere por parte de mi madre que ella fue a buscarme y yo me encontraba en una encomienda del profesor Oak, tuve suerte en recibir ese favor de parte de Steven y Wallace al haberlos ayudado a detener a fanáticos extremistas remanentes del equipo Aqua que había despertado a Kyogre de su sueño. A pesar de que fueron pocos los daños, Pueblo Pacifidlog resulto bastante dañado por las tormentas causadas por el titán legendario. Cuando me entere que Serena iba a participar y al recibir una llamada de Clemont fue la oportunidad perfecta de compensarla por esa visita que nunca se concreto.

A través de mis viajes siempre gane nuevas experiencias y oportunidades, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de a poco que crecía y maduraba. ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven? Primero fue gracias a esa acción que ella hizo en el aeropuerto a la hora de despedirnos pero lo que acelero mi corazón fue cuando el Profesor Kukui y la Profesora Burnett se casaron. Sentí mucha alegría en esas épocas pero al mismo tiempo cuando me entere de esas buenas nuevas esa noche no pude evitar recordarla y pensar al mismo tiempo si en un futuro yo estaría en una situación similar. Viaje hacia otras regiones a medida de que fui haciéndome mayor y claro, tuve contactos con otras chicas pero ninguna pudo hacerme sentir lo que ella produjo con el menor gesto que ella me regalo en esos días de aventura en Kalos.

Luego de confesar nuestros sentimientos en aquella noche de luna llena a la orilla de la playa decidimos visitarnos con frecuencia tanto como pudiésemos. Gracias a ello fui testigo de la coronación de su sueño al ser Reina de Kalos como ella siempre lo deseo, nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de alguien en mi vida como en esos momentos aunque debido a ello nuestro tiempo se redujo considerablemente. Esa es la razón por la cual esta navidad era especial ya que por fin luego de mucho estaríamos juntos y yo pensaba hacerla especial para ella.

Pocos días después ella regreso a Kanto con la diferencia de que si me encontró esta vez y verla en acción en su presentación especial en Ciudad Carmín me hacia volver a ser testigo de su crecimiento como persona y como mujer. Ella se veía sumamente hermosa cada vez que la observaba nuevamente, esa promesa veo que le encantaba cumplirla cada día que pasaba y sentir su tacto a través de sus abrazos y besos era una adicción además de las batallas pokemon y la comida. Proponerle hacer una fiesta de navidad en mi casa la emociono bastante ya que pude ver el brillo en sus ojos azules que me enamoraban cada vez que me observaban. Había aprendido junto a ella que hacer las cosas juntos era mucho más divertido por lo tanto decidimos hacer las compras navideñas los dos juntos buscando todo para la cena que teníamos planeada con mi mamá desde hace días cuando le comente la idea. Decidimos no decorar nada hasta que ella llegara ya que de alguna manera era una tradición que teníamos los dos junto e incluirla a ella era lo mejor. Observe como ella también compraba artículos de repostería lo cual me indicaba que haría su especialidad y eso me llenaba de alegría. Entre bromas y momentos cálidos conseguimos todo lo necesario para nuestra pequeña reunión. Mis planes eran sencillos, pasar la noche juntos, intercambiar regalos y luego pasar todo el tiempo que pudiésemos juntos, mi único deseo era estar junto a ella.

Tuvimos un viaje placentero a Pueblo Paleta cortesía de Charizard el cual siempre se sentía emocionado de ver a Serena desde que la conoció, aunque claro, a ella siempre le dio miedo las alturas pero luego de muchos viajes con mi pokemon de fuego ella consiguió no solamente familiarizarse sino también disfrutarlo. Al llegar a casa mi madre nos esperaba y como era siempre un hecho me avergonzaba con sus muestras de afecto extremas cosa que la hacía sonreír a ella y realmente al final eso es lo que valía la pena. Luego de comer empezamos a decorar todo el interior con ayuda de todos mis pokemon que se unieron a los de ella para hacer que la casa tuviese ese espíritu de la festividad. A la hora de montar el árbol decidimos mi mamá y yo que a ella le tocaría colocar la estrella en la punta del mismo. A pesar de su inicial negativa, acepto tímidamente y procedió a tomar la estrella y colocarla como era la tradición, ella intento incluso pararse de puntitas para alcanzar la cima lo cual me parecía tierno al verla no poder hacerlo, decidí entonces ayudarla. La tome de la cintura y la eleve para que colocara la estrella lo cual hizo muy felizmente, parece que la idea nuestra había surtido efecto al notar su leve sonrojo y recibí sus labios en lo míos como recompensa de mi buena acción.

Fuimos a visitar a todas las personas del pueblo para felicitarlas cosa que a ella le encantaba porque entendía muy bien que a ella le encantaba brindar sonrisas a todos. Fuimos también hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para entregarle sus regalos y al vernos a ambos se puso muy contento. Aproveche a enseñarle a mi amada todos mis pokemon las cuales la recibieron con mucha alegría….a excepción de Bayleef la cual parecía estar celosa, aun así fue una visita que a ella le encanto, su sonrisa la delataba y todos mis planes estaban saliendo a la perfección, me sentía confiado en especial porque mi regalo estaba listo e iba a ser perfecto para ella….que equivocado estuve….

Recibí una llamada de parte de Transportes Pidgeotto en plena mañana de Nochebuena disculpándose con todo lo que podían cuando me explicaron que el auto repartidor había caído al fondo del mar cuando choco con un Snorlax en el camino. La navidad que tenía planeada para ella estaba en peligro y no sabía qué hacer para salvarla. Estando en plena víspera de navidad era casi imposible conseguir algo bueno para ella pero tampoco es que me iba a rendir así que decidí ir a Ciudad Azulona a enfrentarme a lo que posiblemente seria un mar de gente más loca que una estampida de Tauros y vaya que yo sé que es una estampida de ellos.

Como era de esperarse, el centro comercial parecía haber sido saqueado después de ver todos los estantes vacios, había sido una buena temporada de comercio en Kanto por lo que veo. Desesperados ambos Pikachu y yo corríamos por todas las tiendas para poder encontrar algo decente pero era inútil, todo había sido vaciado. Sentí mucha tristeza e ira, apreté mis puños fuertemente y golpee un poste ante la mirada de preocupación de mi amigo.

-¿Es usted un entrenador pokemon en búsqueda de un regalo?- Un extraño anciano se había dirigido hacia mí. Al observar sus ropas y su fachada parecía ser un vagabundo o algo así.

-Lo soy pero si me disculpa tengo mucha prisa.-

-Las prisas son muy malas muchachos en especial en esta temporada. ¿Por qué tan apresurado déjeme preguntarle?- Su curiosidad era rara pero creo que no perdía nada en contarle.

-Estoy en búsqueda de un regalo de navidad para una persona muy especial.-

-¿Veo que no has tenido éxito no es así?- Simplemente negué con mi cabeza.

-¿Haz escuchado acerca de la leyenda de la Lágrima de Articuno?- Mi curiosidad se fue a tope al escuchar lo que el anciano me comentaba acerca de esa leyenda que como cualquiera sabría no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que trataba. Al ver mi negativa él empezó a reír y decidió contarme.

-Se dice que en la Cueva Helada de Islas Espuma existe un cristal hecho de hielo puro de un color azul índigo. Ese cristal es tan raro que solo se puede obtener uno cada año por estas temporadas. Si de verdad esa muchacha es tan especial como dices que es, ese podría ser el regalo perfecto para ella.- No tuve tiempo de seguir escuchándolo ya que saque a mi fiel Charizard y nos dirigimos rápido hacia Islas Espuma. ¡Claro que ese era el regalo perfecto para Serena y yo iba a entregárselo!

===========Pueblo Paleta==========

¡Estaba muy feliz! Era mi primera navidad junto Ash y he de confesar que ha sido la más divertida que he vivido. Conozco a Ash y sé que le gustan las cosas simples, pero junto a él todo se volvía diferente, quería hacerlo feliz también por lo tanto hice todo mi esfuerzo para cocinar una cena deliciosa junto a su madre. Estoy muy sorprendida porque ella es una excelente cocinera, ahora entiendo de donde viene su apetito. Lo único que me tenía preocupada fue ver su urgencia en la mañana al salir. ¿Era acaso parte de sus planes? Parecía muy preocupado y quería ayudarlo pero por sus palabras y su sonrisa me afirmo que todo estaría bien y con eso se fue con Charizard.

-¿Serena?- Escuchar la voz de la madre de Ash me llevaba a la realidad nuevamente y me sacaba de mi preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-¡Perdone! Es solo que….-

-¿Estas preocupado por mi hijo?-

-¿Se me nota mucho?-

-Conozco esa sensación muy bien para no dejar de notarla en ti. No te preocupes por mi hijo, el volverá a casa, siempre lo hace.- La sonrisa que ella me brindaba era muy cálida y llena de sentimiento, es de ahí que venía la de su hijo. Decidí confiar en sus palabras y seguimos con los preparativos de la noche pero mi corazón aun sentía esa preocupación…..Ash por favor vuelve pronto….

============Islas Espuma=============

Era raro ver toda la isla paradisiaca siendo azotada por una tormenta helada ya que no escuche pronósticos de una tormenta como la que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Hice mis preparativos antes venir por supuesto y traje a mis mejores rastreadores para la ocasión. Lycanroc con su olfato iba a ser de ayuda para detectar cualquier peligro, Noivern y sus ondas sonar serian perfectas para no perdernos mientras que Greninja sería crucial para tener una segunda vista mientras que Charizard nos ayudaría a entrar en calor. La última vez que regresa a la región Kalos pude encontrarme con mi amigo, otra de las razones poderosas por la cual agradezco a Serena. No conté con que sería tan difícil encontrar ese cristal, habíamos recorrido la cueva completamente y no había señales del dichoso cristal. ¿Acaso ese anciano me estaría mintiendo? ¡No podía rendirme! Noivern de repente capturo mi atención al querer decirme que había encontrado algo extraño en la cueva. ¡Era una cámara secreta! Estaba cubierta de rocas y nieve tal vez hecha por una avalancha así que ordene primero a Charizard a usar su potente lanzallamas y luego a Lycanroc destruir ese obstáculo.

Cuando nos adentramos hacia ese camino pudimos notar dos cosas, primero que se estaba haciendo más frio con cada paso que dábamos y dos que la cueva parecía ser cubierta de cristales hechos de hielo. Al terminar el trayecto observamos un enorme cuarto cubierto de hielo que reflejaba la luz de la luna llena ya que el techo estaba descubierto, eso me preocupo bastante ya que iban a estar preocupados por mi ya que era de noche pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando vi por fin lo que estaba buscando. En la parte más alta se encontraba ese cristal del relato, todos sentimos alegría inmensa al haber logrado nuestro objetivo. Noivern se ofreció a traer el cristal pero de repente el lugar empezó a sacudirse….

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Trataba de mantener mi equilibrio al mismo tiempo que sentía como una ráfaga de viento gélida venia desde el suelo. Lycanroc y Charizard empezaron a gruñir indicando peligro mientras Noivern y Greninja se colocaban en posición de batalla, Pikachu empezaba a disparar chispas de sus mejillas y yo…levante mi mirada al ver la razón de su precaución….un enorme Articuno estaba frente a nosotros visiblemente furioso.

=================Pueblo Paleta==================

No sé porque de repente sentí un escalofrió tan grande que hizo incluso que mis manos perdieran fuerza y uno de los platos se me cayera y se rompiera. Estaba realmente avergonzada por lo que pasó y me disculpe de mil maneras con la madre de Ash la cual me sonreía y me indicaba que no me preocupara por lo ocurrido y que mejor fuese a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Salí al patio y empecé a ver al cielo el cual estaba completamente despejado perfecto para ver la luna llena. Era ya muy tarde y Ash no había vuelto y eso me tenía muy mal, me sentía intranquila. No me quedo de otra que pedirle al cielo y a la luna un deseo de navidad, que mi amado azabache regresara con bien a mí nuevamente.

 _Sin que ella se diese cuenta, una luz flotaba en el cielo nocturno cuando ella cerró sus ojos para pedir su deseo íntimo._

==============Cueva Helada===============

Ahí nos encontrábamos mi equipo y yo, luchando contra el ave legendaria de hielo. Al parecer interrumpimos su sueño y por eso estaba así de molesta. Este Articuno era enorme, más que cualquiera que me haya encontrado en el pasado. Charizard y Noivern hacían lo posible para distraerlo en el aire mientras que junto a Pikachu, Greninja y Lycanroc subíamos rápidamente hacia la cima. El ave nos atacaba varias veces tratando de detener nuestro camino. Sentí como mis piernas se entumecían por el extremo frio creado por el ser legendario pero el fuego de mi corazón me daba la energía suficiente para seguir. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar, Noivern fue arrojado hacia donde yo estaba cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Noivern!- Me acerque a mi pokemon indicándome que estaba bien pero su fatiga era evidente y sonriéndole lo devolví a su pokebola. Ahora eran Greninja y Charizard los que combatían como podían al ave de hielo. Aproveche esa oportunidad para empezar a escalar una pared hecha de hielo la cual me separaba de la piedra preciosa. Mis dos pokemon me acompañaban en la travesía pero un rayo de hielo impacto sobre Lycanroc al cual devolví a la pokebola a tiempo, mi amigo y yo seguimos lo más rápido posible. Los rugidos del pokemon se hacían más fuerte al recibir el poderoso lanzallamas de mi tipo fuego y varias shuriken de mi tipo agua pero su fuerza era demasiada y ellos fueron arrojados hacia la cima donde pude auxiliarlos al llegar.

-¡No pensamos molestarte Articuno! ¡Solo queremos este cristal y te dejaremos en paz!- Trate de razonar pero fue inútil ya que lanzo un rayo de hielo el cual Pikachu detuvo con su Impactrueno. Mis otros dos pokemon se levantaban y se disponían a batallar aun. Sentí como un terremoto de repente se formaba y era por el hecho de que la cueva no soportaba la seguidilla de ataques y los cristales de hielo se desmoronaban formando una avalancha.

-¡Debemos de salir de aquí! ¡Charizard confiamos en ti! ¡Greninja cubre nuestra salida!- En ese momento desesperado la forma Greninja-Ash resurgió luego de mucho tiempo, teníamos que salir pronto de ahí sino terminaríamos enterrados bajo los escombros.

 _El bípedo acuático saltaba entre las rocas que caían, cortando a su vez las que podían ser peligrosas con gran agilidad y destreza. El tipo fuego volador maniobraba en los aires con Ash y el roedor eléctrico en su espalda esquivando cada pedazo de hielo enorme, era una situación desesperada. De repente una enorme roca impacto al ave legendaria y el azabache decidió ayudar con Greninja y Charizard utilizando cuchillada y corte a la vez liberando al pokemon el cual nos observaba extrañado por tal acción. El kantoniano y sus amigos caían al vacio al mismo tiempo sumamente agotados al ser abrumados e impactados por la inminente avalancha, parecía ser el fin de todo. Ash en sus últimos momentos vio la luna llena en el cielo la cual le recordó a esa mujer que llenaba de dicha y felicidad sus días. No podía acabar en este lugar y menos cuando ella lo esperaba, si poseía un deseo de navidad era volverla a ver, esto mientras se desvanecían en la oscuridad del fondo del abismo. En ese una luz azul empezó a brillar siendo como la única ráfaga de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad._

Abrí mis ojos al sentir que ya no caía pero lo más raro de todo el asunto es que no sentí ningún impacto o golpe...ni…. ¡Frio! Me senté y empecé a verificar si todos mis huesos estaba intacto cosa que era verdadera. Mis pokemon estaban igual de confundidos ya que no nos encontrábamos en la cueva helada sino mas bien frente al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Estaba confundido y completamente perdido. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Cuando sentí lo que tenía en mi mano supe de inmediato que no había sido una ilusión, tenía el regalo de mi amada en la palma de mi mano.

=============Pueblo Paleta============

Eran ya las once de la noche y mi preocupación aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba en las manecillas del reloj. Ash no volvía y tenía miedo de que le haya pasado algo. Ver la mirada de Delia preocupada ahora me indicaba que realmente algo andaba mal. ¡Estaba decidido, iba a salir a buscarlo! Tome una bufanda ya que empezaba a hacer frio y me dirigía quien sabe a dónde pero antes de poder seguir vi una silueta que se acercaba desde el fondo del camino. ¡Ash! No pude evitar sentirme completamente feliz y fui corriendo hacia él para recibirlo. Su sorpresa fue enorme al verme y me guinde de su cuello para abrazarlo y besarlo, el parecía estar estupefacto.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenias preocupadas a las dos! -

-Fui en búsqueda de tu regalo Serena, pero creo que me tarde un poco. Lo siento….creo que arruine tu navidad.- ¿Mi regalo? ¿Arruino mi navidad? Lo quede viendo de pies a cabeza y note como su ropa tenia rasgaduras de las cuales heridas brotaban de su piel. ¿Tan salvajes eran las compras navideñas de Kanto? Lo dudo.

-Ash, mi navidad esta completa porque estás aquí a mi lado, he pasado días divertidos a tu lado y todo lo que planeaste para mí ha sido fenomenal. ¡Mi regalo más grande es que tú te encuentres a mi lado!- Quería llorar en su pecho, me sentía nerviosa quien sabe porque ya que sentí que había hecho algo peligroso otra vez. Pikachu simplemente reía al vernos a ambos.

-Serena….yo simplemente quería darte algo para que recordaras nuestra primera navidad juntos, por eso me tarde…- Cuando abrió su mano no pude evitar sorprenderme por ese objeto tan hermoso que tenía en sus manos. ¡Un cristal azul índigo muy hermoso! ¡No sé porque Ash tiene esa manía de regalarme objetos de ese color pero me encantaba! Cuando procedí a tomarlo sentí que estaba muy frio al igual que su mano, con eso decidí tomarla y calentarla con la mía y comencé a besarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Lo amaba bastante y se muy en el fondo que hizo algo muy peligroso por mí.

-Feliz Navidad Serena.- Escucharlo decirme esa frase me obligo a asaltarlo con besos nuevamente y le sonreí como nunca lo había hecho.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también…querido.- De repente un ruido tenebroso nos saco de nuestros sentimientos el cual era el estomago de Ash rugiendo por sus alimentos. Empezamos a reírnos mientras el acariciaba mi rostro.

-¡Cocinamos una enorme cena para ti Ash! ¡Apuesto que tienes hambre!- Verlo sonreír y a Pikachu también era clara señal de que esperaban la cena. De repente un copo de nieve cayó en la mejilla de Ash seguidas por varias que empezaban a cubrir los campos verdes del pueblo natal de mi amado.

-Creo que esta es la disculpa de Articuno…-

-Pika Pika…-

-¿Dijiste algo Ash?-

-¡Nada, Nada! ¡Vamos hacia adentro que muero de hambre!-

 _Ambos jóvenes iban abrazados demostrando querer nunca separarse jamás el uno del otro. Su madre los recibía a ambos con suma alegría y procedieron a entrar a su casa para vivir un recuerdo de Nochebuena que jamás olvidarían. Entre risas, afecto y cariño los jóvenes demostraban todo su amor y preocupación por el otro. El anciano que había contado a la leyenda a Ash sonreía viéndolos desde una de las ventanas de la residencia Ketchum, desvaneciéndose para adquirir su forma original la cual empezaba flotar en el cielo sonriendo y dando vueltas en el aire._

 _-Espero que a ambos les guste el regalo que pidieron…..mew….-_ Y junto al ave de hielo sobrevolaron Pueblo Paleta luego de haber hecho feliz a ese par de entrenadores.

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con la #AmourXmas2017 y este One Shot Navideño que es dedicado a Lumynick como parte del evento! Espero te guste** **muchísimo** **y a todos los que leen** **también** **! Si lo habran notado el fic es como una especie de continuacion de Memorias dejadas en la arena, me vi tentado a hacerlo desde ese universo jajajajajaja, espero le guste! Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y espero hayan pasado una genial** **celebración** **y les deseo** **también** **un Feliz Año Nuevo y que todos sus deseos se cumplan! Ahora espero mi regalo -w-! XD! Gracias a todos por un maravilloso año y nos veremos lo mas posible el otro año! Sin mas que decir se despide su buen amigo y vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


End file.
